speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaterasu
Amaterasu is the Yomi Pantheon's leading goddess and the ruler of their realm in Elysium. The days of Sendoru belong to her and she paints the islands with her light. Amaterasu is a daughter of Izanagi, born of his left eye during his purification ritual after visiting Thanatos. Izanagi, preoccupied with the challenge of his former wife, gave control over the realm of Takamagahara to Amaterasu and her siblings. Amaterasu married her brother Tsukuyomi and the two together ruled over the skies while Susanoo was given control over the seas and oceans. To celebrate their control over the heavens they invited all of their kin to a feast. When everything was underway, the goddess Uke Mochi came to Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi to give a gift, and she pulled a bounty of food from her nose, mouth, and rectum (a party trick that disgusted everyone in attendance). Tsukuyomi killed Uke Mochi on the spot and Amaterasu, disgraced by his behavior, cast him out of the heavens for his evil. Susanoo's Rivalry Susanoo was jealous of Amaterasu's rule over their heavenly realm and refused to recognize her rule. Izanagi, tired of the dissent, exiled him to the Plane of Elemental Water to watch over the oceans. He wished Amaterasu a goodbye and wished her good luck, but she questioned his sincerity leading to his suggestion of a contest in good faith. They took an object from the other's possession and used it to birth new beings. Susanoo's sword was used to make three women of beauty and skill, while Amaterasu's necklace was used to make five men of impressive speed and cunning. Considering the men to be the better, Amaterasu declared herself the winner since the object taken was her's, which enraged Susanoo. He led his forces in battle against heaven, he destroyed Takamagahara and he destroyed Sendoru as well, ending the united empire of Sendoru and splintering both heaven and earth into chaos. Discouraged, Amaterasu went into hiding, only emerging after centuries at the request of Omoikane and Ame no Uzume who threw her a party to coax her out for they were so tired of the darkness and chaos of the land. When she emerged she cast Susanoo out of the heavens once again and this time he was forced to confront the destruction he caused in Sendoru. He saw where once there was an empire there was now rubble and ruins, and he felt ashamed. He roamed the land as a ronin, a lone swordsman, and set himself to making things right, culminating in his destruction of Yamata no Orochi and retrieval of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi which he tore from the serpent's corpse. The legendary sword was given to Amaterasu as an apology, in the hopes that one day it will be in the hand of the rightful Emperor of Amaterasu's Earthly kingdom. It is said that her true heir will come to possess the sword, Yata no Kagami the mirror, and Yasakani no Magatama the jewel. Worship Amaterasu is one of the eight million Kami spirits but is also the greatest and most enshrined. There are some who worship only Amaterasu exclusively, devoting themselves purely to the sun. Category:Gods Category:Yomi Pantheon Category:Light Domain Category:Life Domain Category:Lawful Good